As a result of the rapid technological growth of the past several decades, transistors and other semiconductor devices have become a fundamental building block for a wide range of electronic components. Metal-oxide silicon field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) have been the primary choice for transistors in many applications, including general-use microprocessors, digital signal processors, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and various other forms of electronic devices. With the demand for increasingly smaller and faster electronic devices that utilize less power, the inclusion of the metal oxide layer from which MOSFETs derive their name creates significant limitations to further improvements in the size, operating speed, and power requirements of such devices. The use of alternative semiconductor components, such as junction field-effect transistors (JFETs), may facilitate the design of circuits that are smaller and operate on less power. The use of such components may create other design problems however.